


Happy Birthday

by KnowledgeOfNonsense



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Post, F/M, Fluffy, Happy Birthday!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnowledgeOfNonsense/pseuds/KnowledgeOfNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Birthday fic for the lovely "writingbecomesbreathing"</p><p>Sorry this was a bit late, but I hope it still was enjoyable for you to read! Love you, happy belated birthday!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashtreewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtreewrites/gifts).



> Birthday fic for the lovely "writingbecomesbreathing"
> 
> Sorry this was a bit late, but I hope it still was enjoyable for you to read! Love you, happy belated birthday!

This birthday was shaping up to be a pretty unfortunate one in your expert opinion. True, it was your own fault for not making any plans for the day, but you still had hoped a certain someone would have pleasantly surprised you with a planned party, or even a birthday hug. Sadly however, that certain someone merely saw you as what you were - an intern for one of Tony Stark's secretaries. 

At least, that was what you'd came to believe over the past month of you working there. You'd developed a major crush on none other than the hunky, Norse god with hair that would make a L'Oreal model jealous, Thor. You were fairly certain that it was nearly impossible for anyone NOT to fall for him after simply glancing at him, so you didn't feel all that guilty that you'd been crushing so hard on him.

However, due to today being your birthday, all of your fantasies of him kissing your cheek or even wishing you a happy birthday were at an all time high. You could barely focus on the tasks handed to you throughout the day, but you managed nonetheless. Around lunchtime, you were finally pulled aside by your supervisor, Reyna, a look of concern on her face.

"Are you feeling alright Love? You've been rather distant all morning." She asked you, placing a hand on your shoulder gently. You nodded quickly, not really wanting to admit it was your birthday, for fear of sounding like a bit of a spoiled brat.

"I'm alright, I promise" You chirped, smiling brightly in hopes of deterring any further questions directed your way. Reyna looked rather doubtful, but she didn't press any further, obviously taking the hint that if there were something on your mind, it wasn't something you wanted to talk about at this moment in time.

"Alright, but if it turns out you need to talk about it to someone, everyone here would listen, even Tony." She added, and you cracked a small smile, appreciating the concern of your boss and the hypothetical concern of her own boss.

"Thank you Reyna" You replied simply, before turning to go bring some papers up to Tony while Reyna went on her lunch break. You stood in the elevator, hugging the papers to your chest while the numbers of floors below you grew with the steady rising of the moving compartment. 

You nearly jumped out of your skin when the elevator doors dinged, and they slid open. It wasn't your floor, so you were slightly confused, until you realized someone was getting in the elevator - or at least, TWO someones. 

"Good day, Lady Ashley" Greeted Thor in his booming tone, and you found yourself blushing immediately. Loki, who stood beside him, raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Good day" You managed to squeak out, hugging the papers a little closer to your chest as you cast your attention to your feet. 

"Happy Birthday." Loki greeted, and your gaze snapped up, meeting his mischievous one. You were about to ask him how he'd known, but he simply tapped the side of his temple, a small smirk on his lips as you realized the little trick he'd pulled. You glanced up at Thor, who had a big grin on his face.

"It is your birthday? Happy birthday!" Thor exclaimed, stepping forward to pull you into a massive bear hug. You briefly had the breath knocked out of you, but you disguised it with a small laugh.

"Thank you, both of you." You said softly once the hug had ended and you were safe from letting yourself practically collapse into Thor's beefy arms.

Thor was about to say something, but the door slid open. It was your floor, so you gave a little wave. 

"Have a good day you two" You called, slipping out of the elevator and heading down the hall to where Tony was currently working. You reached the room quickly, knocking on the frame of the open door. Tony turned around, and you nearly burst out laughing. He had a ring of charcoal black substance circling each of his eyes - and it seemed he was the unknowing victim to that classic binocular, microscope, or telescope prank.

"I-I have the papers you wanted, Tony" You said, trying not to let the fact you were suppressing laughter be all too evident in your tone.

"Great, just toss em somewhere over there" Tony replied, waving his hand absentmindedly, before returning to what he was working on.

"Do you need anything else? Like um...a towel...for your face?" You asked, and he turned again, raising an eyebrow.

"Is there something on my face?" He asked, and you nodded, holding up your hand and hovering your thumb and index finger slightly apart.

"Just a smidge." You replied, and he quickly walked to the metal table in the corner, checking his reflection.

"God dammit, I'm going to kill Clint!" He exclaimed, running out of the room to get to some water and cloths. You laughed, enjoying how in the past ten minutes, your day had grown surprisingly more exciting. You shook your head, your left hand brushing your right arm, remembering how Thor had hugged you. It had literally been your birthday wish...well partially anyway. However, one couldn't get too greedy, right?

You left the room, heading back down to your desk to get your own lunch. You were surprised to see your supervisor in the elevator though.

"Reyna, I was just on my way down" You said quickly, hoping that she wasn't here because you'd taken too long.

"It's okay - I just needed to find you to let you know that there's been a family emergency for me, and I need to you take over for the day, if you need help just ask Tony or Bruce, they already know the situation. I'm so sorry" You held up both hands, shaking your head.

"Of course, it's no problem, go to your family, I've got it here." You assured quickly, and she gave you a relieved look of gratitude. She turned and dashed back into the elevator, heading out of the building as soon as she could. You shook your head, sincerely hoping everything was alright with her family, and hoping that it wasn't anything too seriously devastating.

You went back to your desk, sitting down to get everything organized before taking over the list of requests and duties you were left with by Reyna. 

You were suddenly interrupted when a shadow fell over your workplace. You peered up, seeing Bruce standing there with a serious expression. You bit your lower lip, looking slightly worried.

"Is everything okay, Bruce?" You asked, and he shook his head.

"Follow me please" He said, and you stood, following obediently down the hall to the elevator. You felt a wave of panic starting to build up inside you, but took a few deep, slow breaths to keep yourself from having an anxiety attack. All through the elevator ride, you waited for the doors to slide open, but you just kept rising. You left your stomach somewhere down on the 19th floor. Bruce noticed your fidgety movements, but had no comment on it.

Finally, the doors slid open and you followed Bruce out of the elevator. You realized you had ended up on the roof, looking around confused. Suddenly, everyone jumped out.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Yelled a chorus of people, including your supervisor. Your eyes grew wider than an owl's, taking a step back in surprise. You looked around in confusion.

"H-how did you guys all...I thought only Loki and Thor....what" You stammered, and everyone burst out laughing, moving forward to hug you and give you pats on the back.

"We've been planning this since you got here! We couldn't let one of our own have a birthday go un-celebrated!" Tony exclaimed, looking more excited than the rest of the group that had gathered. Mainly, you were in shock. You hadn't thought for a second that anything like this would happen, or that you'd be considered one of their own after only a month of your internship, but here you stood.

Eventually, everyone branched off to mingle with each other, and you were launched into an array of conversations about you. You did your best to keep up and be a good party victim, but it was still overwhelming to the point where the party had run out of napkins, you'd volunteered to retrieve more, just to get some space.

Thor had offered to help, and when you realized that meant you two would be alone, your stomach and heart did a double trapeze act. You simply nodded, heading for the elevator and standing beside him while you descended.

"Are you having a good time?" Thor asked, and you grinned, nodding.

"I've never really had something like that happen to me, so it was...kind of a shock" You admitted, laughing slightly. Thor chuckled, nodding.

"I almost ruined the surprise for you, I was lucky you had to get off of that elevator in time. My brother was not pleased at the fact I almost told you out of guilt." Thor said softly, and you peered up at him in confusion, your eyebrows knit together.

"How did you almos-" You began, but he grinned, shrugging. You stopped talking, waiting for him to say something.

"You looked rather melancholy this day, and I couldn't bare to see you unhappy on the day of your birthday celebration, I nearly let it slip that you should look forward to today..." He replied, and you couldn't help but smile - legitimately surprised at the fact that Thor cared enough to nearly get a beating from those who'd been planning this party in order to cheer you up.

"Thank you Thor." You added softly, swallowing your nerves and stretching up to kiss his cheek softly before the elevator doors slid open. You quickly walked out, heading to grab the napkins from the supply room, then turned, spotting Thor still holding the elevator doors open as he watched you with a new light in his eyes. You blushed, grabbing a bag of extra cups as well, seeing as the party had already begun to run low on those as well. 

You returned to the elevator, standing beside Thor as you set down the cups and napkins, fiddling with the hem of your blouse. You snuck a quick glance up at him, blushing immediately when you made eye contact with him. He grinned down at you, reaching over to take your hand gently, giving a slight squeeze before he let go again.

You wished that he didn't let go, but the thought was quickly ripped from your mind when you felt your body being turned and your chin lifted by a gentle finger.

"Have a fun time today and tonight, you deserve all the happiness in the world." Thor murmured, and you were about to say something, but he captured your lips in a sweet, soft kiss. It lasted merely a few seconds, but you wished it would continue for your entire life. He parted when the doors slid open, scooping up the napkins and cups, while you briefly touched your lips with your finger. You followed him out with a speed that would make Pietro proud, plunging headfirst into conversations with everyone, a new enthusiasm ignited inside you as you submerged yourself into the party.

Throughout the rest of the party, you'd catch Thor's eye and grin, or find yourself getting the chance to talk with him in a small group.

The "pretty unfortunate shape" of your birthday had taken a pleasant but unexpected turn, not that you were complaining of course, it was just a surprise...something you knew marked the beginning of a new you.

Perhaps it was the fact you were a year older, or the fact that your wish of becoming closer to Thor was taking shape, but you were much happier than you had been in a while, and you could only hope this year would continue to bring up new surprises and excitement.

Someone put on a slow song, and everyone paired off, either to the refreshment tables or to dance in couples. You felt a tap on your shoulder and turned, seeing Thor with his hand outstretched. He didn't even have to ask you to dance, you simply took his hand and started swaying together - his hands on your hips giving you major butterflies.

Before the song ended, Thor leaned down, kissing your cheek before whispering.

"Happy birthday, Lady Ashley."


End file.
